


Reborn

by Phantastic_Whovian



Series: Drowning [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Peggy, Trans Aaron Burr, because i can't help myself, but there will probably be angst, i seriously cant, plot?, seriously i have no idea what I'm doing, we make it up as we go like men, what is this 'plot' you speak of?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-04 09:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13361424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantastic_Whovian/pseuds/Phantastic_Whovian
Summary: The third book in the 'Drowning' seriesJust when Alex thought everything was over, done...everything is just starting





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Y'ALL IM ACTUALLY SO FUCKING EXCITED

“Philip.” Alex calls. “Get down from there, I don’t want you to hurt yourself.” He’s nervous, unbelievably nervous. This is going to be the first time he’s left Pip with someone else in quite some time, and he can’t help but imagine everything that could happen.

“He’ll be fine, Alex. I do know stuff about kids.” Peggy tells him, picking Philip up. “Chill.” He sighs.

“I know that, Pegs.” 

“Then  _ calm down. _ You are literally just going out to dinner.”

“It’s not-It’s not just dinner.” Alex says. They raise an eyebrow.

“Planning something?”

“I’m going to propose tonight. I mean, I was going to months ago, but then Thomas got shot, and then we had Pips birthday, and then Mar and Eliza told us Eliza was pregnant, and...there was just never a right time. ”  Peggy squeals, grinning happily.   
“I  _ knew _ it!”

“What did you know?” Thomas asks, walking into the room. “ _ Alex. _ Your tie is done wrong.” He steps forward to fix it, his hands brushing against Alex’s collarbones, and Alex is suddenly aware of his very close proximity.

“Maybe we could stay home tonight...” He suggests, raising his hands to run them through Thomas’s hair.

“Hmmm, not a bad idea.” Thomas smirks.

“Whoa, hey, I’m still here!” Peggy cries, shielding their eyes. “Pip, tell your dads to stop being  _ nasty. _ ”

“Sorry Pegs.” Alex laughs. “We really should go though, we don’t want to miss our reservation.

“Okay, I’m coming. Bye Peggy, have fun with Philip and don’t let him have too much sugar.”

“Uh-huh! Bye guys, have fun!” The door closes, and Peggy grins conspiratorially at Philip.

“Lets go see if your dads have any ice cream in the freezer, huh?”

 

“So, uh, I was thinking we get breadsticks, mostly because I  _ love _ breadsticks, but of course we don’t have to if you don’t want them, maybe some salad? I probably should cut down on the breadsticks, haha.”   
“Alex, calm down, they’re just breadsticks. What’s got you so nervous tonight?”

“Just...worried about how Pip’s doing.” Alex says, which isn’t technically a lie.

“Hey, Peggy’s got him. They know what to do. And even if something goes wrong, they’ll call Liza or Maria. It’ll be  _ fine. _ ”

“I know, but...” He sighs, and Thomas reaches out to take his hand.

“Let’s order some breadsticks, okay? And maybe some wine.”

“Bad idea, we drove here.”

“Oh, right, maybe just some sodas.” Just then, the waitress stops at their table, a tired smile on her face that doesn’t reach her eyes.

“Hello!” She says cheerfully. Alex smiles inadvertently when he hears her british accent.. “My name is Katie and I’ll be your server tonight! Can I start you off with some drinks?”

“Sure.” Thomas replies. “I’ll have a coke, and he’ll have a root beer.” 

“Of course, I’ll bring that right out.” She walks off towards the kitchen, while Alex preoccupies himself with unfolding his roll of silverware. Having done this, he reaches out to open his menu, and knocks his elbow into his glass of water.

“Oh,  _ shit. _ ” He stands up quickly, but he’s already soaked from the thigh down.

“Oh my god.” Thomas says, sounding suspiciously like he’s about to start laughing. Alex groans, and reaches for his napkin to start cleaning up the mess. Somehow, Katie appears at his shoulder with a handful of paper towels. 

“Here you go, I saw what happened. You want some help, there?”

“No, thanks, I’m-I’m fine. Sorry for making a mess, though.”

“No worries, dear, happens all the time.” She carefully moves the menus out of the way, and takes his now soaked napkin. “I’ll go get you some more napkins, yeah?”

 

“God, I can’t believe we didn’t get kicked out of that place.” Thomas laughs, throwing an arm over Alex’s shoulder.

“Me either.” Alex admits. “The water was bad enough, but when I accidentally knocked my  _ entire chair _ over...”

“I’ve told you to stop tipping in your chairs, but do you listen?” Thomas replies. “Hey, lets take a walk in the park. It’s still pretty light out.

“Sure, sounds good.” Alex replies, fingering the ring in his pocket. Thomas takes his hand, and they cross the street quickly, bickering about something or other. Alex stops when they reach the park though.

“Look, the sun is setting. It’s so pretty.” He says.

“Yeah, it is.” Thomas agrees. “Oh, look, there’s a bench free.” Without any warning, Thomas reaches down and picks Alex up bridal style.

“Heyyyy.” Alex whines. “Put me down, Thomas!” Thomas ignores him, in favor of walking towards the bench and setting Alex down on it. Alex crosses his arms, pouting like a scolded child, but Thomas can see him trying not to smile. He sits down next to Alex, taking his hand. 

“I...” Thomas begins. “There’s something I wanted to ask you.”

“Oh, okay.” Alex says, his mind immediately going into overdrive. “Sure.”    
“I love you. I love you a crazy amount, more than I’ve ever loved anybody. And I know I don’t say it enough, but I can promise you that I-I really mean it.” He pulls the small box out of his pocket, and Alex starts.

“Oh you,  _ motherfucker.  _ Hell no.” Thomas doesn’t even have time to register his shock before Alex pulls out a small box of his own. “ _ I’m _ proposing tonight.”

“Not if I propose first.” It’s practically a race for them to get down on one knee-and Thomas really should’ve worn looser pants, he thinks-but they end up blurting at the same time 

_ “Will you marry me?” _ At last Alex starts laughing, and he tackles Thomas in a hug, knocking them both to the ground. They’re lucky the grass is soft, really.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look I have a W E A K N E S S for peggy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shit i need to find something to make them angst about so i actually have inspiration to write more

“So, uh, Brad. I know I’ve told you a lot about them, but uh...I’d like to just, you know, actually introduce you to my girlfriend, Abby, my other girlfriend Martha, and my datemate, Peggy.” Brad smiles hesitantly.

“Hey guys. I’ve heard a lot about you all, it’s great to meet you.”

“You too!” Peggy replies, beaming. 

“Yes, Josh seems quite infatuated with you.” Abby smiles.

“Oh, he hasn’t stopped  _ talking _ about you since your first date.” Martha says, rolling her eyes. “Brad this, and Brad that.”

“Guuuyyysss.” Josh whines. “You guys are supposed to be my  _ partners.  _ How could you  _ betray _ me like this?”

“We only speak the truth Joshy.” Peggy tells him with a wink. Brad turns to Josh, grinning wickedly.

“Joshy?”

“Oh my god I hate  _ all of you. _ ” Josh announces. 

“We love you too.” They all say in unison, before busting up laughing.

“Clearly, introducing y’all was a bad idea, so we’re just gonna-”

“No!” Peggy lunges forward to grab Brad’s arm. “We  _ like _ Brad. You can’t take him!” 

“Yeah, I like these guys too.” Brad says with a laugh. “They’re all super great.”

“See? Josh, if you take Brad away I’ll cry myself to sleep.” Peggy says, making puppy dog eyes at him.

“You wouldn’t hurt us like that, would you?” Martha asks.

“How can you say no to Peggy? Look at their face!” Abby teases.

“ _ Fine.” _ Josh mutters. “Brad, you wanna stay for a disney marathon?”

“Hell yeah!”

  
  


“Maria?  _ Maria?” _ Maria practically runs down the hallway, still only half dressed for work.

“What? What’s wrong? Is everything okay?”

“I can’t get up.” Eliza admits, still trying to get off the couch. With a little chuckle, Mariah bends over to help her up. Eliza eventually gets to a standing position, massaging her stomach with a sigh.

“That’s better. I have to pee so bad.” Mariah kneels down, resting a hand on Eliza’s stomach.

“Are you making life hard for your mom already?” She asks, laughing. “You’re gonna be a little terror, aren’t you?”

“She already  _ is _ a little terror.” Eliza admits. “She’s sitting  _ right _ on my bladder.” Mariah presses a kiss to Eliza’s stomach and then stands up, standing aside so Eliza can get through to the bathroom. 

 

“Mon ami, I am so  _ proud _ of you.” Lafayette says. 

“Hey, Laf. Just a sec, I’ll put you on speaker.” Alex sets the phone on the table, pressing the speaker button. “We’re making dinner.”

“Hey, Laf.” Thomas calls. “I’m sure Alex has already told you.”

“Ah, no, Peggy called me.”

“Of course they did, fucking traitor.”

“I am so happy for the both of you! And so is Hercules! Right, Herc?”

“Yeah, congrats guys.” Herc says.

“He is busy.” Laf explains with a sigh. “All I know, is there is fabric  _ everywhere. _ It is nice fabric, but I do not want it in my bathtub.”

“In your...? How did it get in your  _ bathtub? _ ”

“I wish I knew. Anyways, I hope the best for you two! Au revoir!”

“Au revoir, Laf!” They both call. The phone disconnects and Alex bursts out laughing.   
“Do you remember the time that woman asked Herc to sew a pocket inside the front of her dress so she could hide weed?”

“I wish I didn’t.” Just then, they hear Philip babbling in the bedroom.    
“Oh, Pip’s awake.” Alex wipes his hands on the dish towel, and sets off towards the bedroom. Thomas starts humming as he continues stirring the macaroni. He can hear Alex start cooing to Philip as they walk in the hall, and Philip responds with a long string of ‘dadadadadadadada’

“You know,” Alex says, walking in with Philip on his hip, “This guys first birthday is coming up.”

“Oh, gosh. I didn’t even think about that. March fifteenth, right?”

“Yeah, only like two weeks away.”

“Damn, I guess we better send out some invitations.”

“I think we should probably figure out what the fuck we’re even doing first.”

 

“They didn’t even need to make Hans evil, though. Anna could have dated  _ both. _ ” Abby says, frowning.

“Wouldn’t want to send the wrong message to kids.” Martha rolls her eyes. “Heaven forbid we show them a realistic, healthy example of a poly relationship.”

“If I’d seen something like that when I was younger, I definitely wouldn’t have taken so long to figure myself out.” Abby admits. Martha takes her hand with a smile.

“Just glad we have you now, eh?”

“Hang on. Shut up. Everyone  _ shut up. _ ” Abby and Martha stop talking, confused.

“Uh, Josh?” Martha asks. “Everything okay?” He points to the couch, where Peggy is asleep with her head in Brad’s lap. 

“Awww, oh my  _ god _ they’re so  _ cute. _ ” Abby says. Martha pulls out her phone immediately, snapping at least five pics. “I’m sending those to the group chat.”

 

**5:41 PM**

**Dabs:** **_image attached_ **

 

**1:04 AM**

**Peglegs: DELET**

**Dabs: NEVER**


End file.
